Great Britain
The British Kingdom, a massive expansionist Kingdom from the isles of Britannia. Owning the isles and recently losing India, and now invading Nigeria, The British are obsessed with colonies and securing navel power.They are a Creatite kingdom that recognizes the authority of the Pope, and the church. There armies are mediocre yet there navies access. This is in part because of the English island home. The have had many names though the ages, but this is there current one. Technology They have standard tech for there era, with the exception of there navy. Massive ships for war and trade sail forth from there harbors, marvels of naval technology. Outside of this there technology is average, however they have greater strategy and tech than many of the natives they invade, which has propelled them to victory and foundation of colonies. Abilities Jolly Old England Even in the face of death a true Brit can keep good humor, this helps them fight to the last. Pax Britannia There navies dominate the sea, and they are adept at naval warfare of all kinds. Stiff Upper Lip The Brits rarely show emotion in the face of the enemy Military Army The English army is like any other, formed of levies. But they wear red coats over there armor, giving them a sense of unity other conundrums lack. One of there advantages is technological superiority above there enemies. There armor is fond of musical instruments to execute orders and other things. Navy They have some of the best ships to sail in a large navy. They use it to patrol Britania and the seas which they wish to conquer. Massive frigates set out from Britania to foreign shores, able to carry troops supplies and weapons in vast quantity. It is said they have the best navy in the world. Relationships with Ireland and Scotland One island of the Isles of Britania is not British, being Ireland. And to the north of the British island is Scotland. They seek to change this, and are aggressive to there neighbors, specifically Scotland. This has led to many wars, and Britains main goal is to one day rule every island in the isles. History Creation King Arthur formed England as its first king. They owned the entirety of there island, and had many famous knights. Called the Camelotian era, for they were ruled from the lost city of Camelot. Arthur had a son, named Mordred. Mordred corrupt, and schemed for Arthur's downfall, making a civil war. This lasted 10 years, and led to the end of this great age. Arthur was dead, and with him Mordred. Camelot was gone. But England remained. Edward I England made a new capitol, London. Now under king Edward they made a name for themselves once again. They were very lucky, blessed with providence. The first English-Irish war took place, ending in a draw after king Edward and Irish High-Chief Aelgalan killed each other in the battle of Yorkshire. Edward II-V Edward II to Edward V rule were uneventful. More wars with Ireland were fought, the worst being the final one of this era, The 3rd War for Yorkshire. A terrible war which killed the king Edward III, but with pride the two continued. Many lives were lost until Yorkshire was rubble, and a new draw was formed. French Rivalry Through history they have had a rivalry with France, it is said Mordred himself got his evil ideas from France. It is unknown why the wars first began but so much bad blood is between them there ceaseless wars are likely never to end, at least not soon. The first war with them that started it off may not even exist. Some old texts do seem to allude it, but no one is sure. It's called the Unnamed War. Norse Occupation Norway launched a massive invasion of the islands, taking most of it but London. King Edward the Confessor rallied a army of Brits and slowly took back the isles, proving the resilience of the English. They pushed Norway completely out of the British isles and they are yet to return. The Crusades England was a major helper to the Pope in the First Crusade for Jerusalem, when the Creatites sook to retake Jerusalem from Arab hands. In the first crusade they were successful, and the English and French worked together to secure Jerusalem, then went there separate ways once more. Scotland Gains Freedom Under Robert the Bruce and William Wallace Scotland broke free from there English oppressors. The north of England was gone, now part of the new Kingdom of Scotland. This brought great shame apon there people, and led to the first Irish-British war in which the Irish won, the 5 War for Yorkshire. William the Conqueror A bastard from Normandy went to claim England. In a surprising war the French William De Normandie took the English throne. He renamed them to Great Britain, and began thinking about colonialism. He took the name William the Conqueror for his deeds. Age of Colonialism Afterwards Britain was in a long age of colonization. They conquered the tribes of India, Settled the new world, and a couple more places. They were a major power at this time, but the rivalry between them and France only grew. It is said this Era ended in the War of the Tower in which London was sacked, and they had to accept ultimatum from France to stop colonization. War on Nigeria The British declared war on Nigeria under King John 1st. A naval and land invasion is currently taking place, as the British wish to add it to there land. Though they are being met with strong resistance as and are losing. Independence War The American colony fought a war for Independence. They succeeded. Minutemen ambushed and defeated British Red-Coats with guerrilla tactics and knowledge of the nearby land. It was a hard war, but with help from the French America was able to prevail. This hampered there relations with France quite a bit, causing some problems for King John. This inspired India to rebel. India Succession India declared independence, and is currently fighting a war to maintain it. The British are scared to lose another colony and most of there resources in in fighting to gain back there lost land. The fractured India begins to fail as pressure from King John II engulfs it with the British War Machine. White Peace with Nigeria In the battle for the Nigerian gulf white peace was established, Britain withdrawing from the nation on the condition that they could use passage through Northern Nigeria. They plan to use it on the Indians, to push them from a new front and crush them from multiple sides, not just the coast. Overall it was beneficial to them and they see it as a victory. Culture They speak with a strange accent, love top hats and monocles, pubs, and sailing. They have a unique culture which is blended with that of the Scottish and Irish. They are careful not to lose it, doing what they can to be unique. Trade Much of there trade is naval based, they import and export valuable goods from the colonies. A power in trading for this reason, the country makes quite a lot of money on rare foreign goods. They also have good accountability in trade, as there navy insures trade ships aren't attacked. Religion Since the days of Arthur they have been Creatites. They help the Pope and strive to be good Creatites, believing completely they are doing the right thing with colonization, bringing civility to the savage natives. They are a important Creatite power, and it is really the only religion there, as the others don't spread to its area, aside from Norse. Norse Influences Northern England has some followers of the Pagan Norse from when they occupied the Isles. They worship the old gods like Odin and are generally distrusted by the rest of the mostly Creatite brits. There are more Norse in Britain then in Scotland or Ireland. British Colonies They have 2 colonies which they rule over. They don't treat the people like slaves, but treat them worse then Isle-Born Englishmen. This has led to unrest in the colonies and many speak of rebellion. Britain is slowly losing power over them, yet continue to hold on, making sure the sun never sets on the British Empire. Colonies like India and the American ones already fully succeeded, now there is only New Zealand and Australia. Category:Britain Category:Nation Category:Page Category:European